Sucesos Inesperados
by Yuu TANUKI
Summary: AU/OC. A veces la vida esta llena de eventos que nadie espera pasar. Dos sucesos que nadie esperó, dos vidas que se cruzaron... el tiempo pasa y después de muchos años se reencontrarán. ¿Será posible que él pueda confesar sus sentimientos? Esta historia la publiqué hace mucho, la estoy reeditando. Espero les agrade.
1. C1- Encuentro

**SCC no me pertenece, es una obra exclusiva del grupo mangaka CLAMP. En cuanto a la trama de la siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y no autorizo que se haga copia total o parcial de ella. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Encuentro**

—¡Mā!*— como un agudo sonido resonó en medio de aquel desolador paisaje.

—¡Xiaoláng!—el grito de una mujer agonizó, mientras el ruido de un cuerpo sumergiéndose se hizo presente.

Toda la imagen era muy confusa y el sentimiento de profunda desesperación, aquel donde sentía que llevaba a cabo una lucha inútil contra la fuerza que lo arrastraba era estremecedor. Podía asegurar en ese momento que quizá serían los últimos instantes de su vida. Era llevado contra su voluntad sin poder poner resistencia, era este el momento donde se preguntaba si sería lo último que vería hasta que un sonido agudo lo sobresaltó.

Aquel agudo sonido había terminado con el silencio de su pequeña habitación. Tras un leve parpadeo, el color miel de sus pupilas se fue dejando ver ante el reflejo de la luz en su mirada. Reconoció donde se hallaba e hizo amago de levantarse, sin embargo solo terminó revolviéndose bajo las sábanas. Había despertado completamente, tan solo para darse cuenta que nuevamente estaba sudoroso y quizá hasta confundido a causa de lo que concluyó fue una pesadilla.

Algo soñoliento aún, decidió revisar su reloj y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la hora _«6:30 a.m.»._ La brisa matutina no se hizo esperar, esto solo lo empujó en apurarse a entrar al baño. Se vistió, tomó su mochila, metió algunos libros y de pronto miró nostálgicamente aquella fotografía que descansaba en su escritorio. Se podía ver un hombre de mediana edad, rubio de ojos azules, que sujetaba con cariño a un niño de unos 11 o 12 años y junto a ellos una mujer asiática quien lo tomaba del brazo. Ellos sonreían con calidez para plasmar el momento.

— Oto-san, ¡te prometo que siempre voy a dar lo mejor de mí!... oka-san, ¡no te defraudaré! —las palabras que brotaban del corazón hicieron que una sonrisa se plasmara en su rostro.

Puso de nuevo la fotografía sobre su escritorio, tomó su juego de llaves y sujetándolas con fuerza, pensó para sí mismo _«este mes seré capaz de comprar una laptop nueva»._ Luego, sin perder prisa, bajó rápidamente las escaleras del modesto edificio donde residía y se dirigió a tomar el tren, pues era la forma más rápida de llegar a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

* * *

Frente a la puerta trasera de un startbucks se paró en seco, miró su reloj, entre tanto se felicitaba mentalmente _«8:25, a tiempo… si es posible obtener un premio del jefe por record de puntualidad, sería perfecto»._ Entró dejó sus cosas en un locker, salió a marcar su hora de entrada, y se vistió con el mandil verde que tenía como uniforme, finalmente acomodó el pequeño recuadro en su pecho, así todos podrían identificarlo _«S. Barton»._ Cualquier pensamiento que cruzaba por su mente se vio interrumpido en ese momento al escuchar una voz conocida.

—Barton-san ¡buenos días! —un hombre ya mayor se le acercó, saludando.

—¡Buenos días! Iwamoto- san —haciendo una reverencia, respondió sonriente al saludo.

—Abriremos en 15 minutos, por favor revisa que todo esté en orden —Era obvio que por su manera de hablarle, aquel hombre había depositado parte de su confianza en él.

—Entendido Iwamoto-san —afirmó con seguridad en tanto esperó más instrucciones.

—Muy bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos —le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego se retiró.

El joven castaño empezó a revisar todos los envases, viendo si le faltaba algo, decidió sacar de una pequeña alacena una nueva botella de jarabe de café. Minutos después vino una joven con charola con muffins recién horneados en mano y otra con galletas, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Él ordenaba su mostrador con diligencia. Por último, miró todo cuidadosamente mientras pensaba _«todo listo»._ Esta era sin duda la rutina diaria cada vez que le tocaba turno en el trabajo, rutina a la que se había acostumbrado en los últimos meses. Decidió ponerse frente a la caja registradora, cuando vio pasar a cierto personaje conocido enfrente de su mostrador, aquel muchacho tenía un completo desgano al caminar, reflejaba un cansancio notorio al punto que no disimulaba sus bostezos.

—¡Kero- kun! —exclamó burlonamente, desde su posición detrás de la caja registradora, donde por costumbre yacía ubicado.

—Ya te dije… ¡que no me llames así! —respondió abandonando su notorio cansancio haciendo palpable su enojo, más solo logró escuchar carcajadas sonoras.

—Vamos no te enojes tan temprano, además por la manera en que caminas, de nuevo ¡te desvelaste anoche! —aseguró con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Vamos Shaoran! ¡Tú fuiste testigo ayer!, las chicas de la facultad de enfermería en verdad querían divertirse con nosotros, ¿Por qué te fuiste?—lejos de incomodarse con su amigo, el chico de rubios cabellos se apoyaba contra la caja y le reclama al castaño.

—Sabes que tengo que mantener mi beca, y desvelarme no me traerá nada bueno —menciona de forma serena.

—Desde que empezamos a estudiar ni una sola vez nos haz acompañado y eso de la beca ¡no te lo creo!, porque incluso en vacaciones te desapareces, según tú a buscar a tu «musa inspiradora», «la razón de seguir viviendo», «tu preciosa… —afirma socarronamente poniendo las manos en el pecho

—¡Ya cállate! —le hizo callar reflejando molestia en su voz.

—¡Ves!... ¡No te gusta que te moleste! —señala con seguridad, mientras se le acerca y le pone una mano en el hombro— Amigo ¡empieza a disfrutar un poco de tu juventud! sé que trabajas y que estas solo, que tú te mantienes con tu trabajo y a la vez estudias. Pero también deberías divertirte de vez en cuando.

—Lo pensaré — le dijo después de un corto silencio.

—Bueno… ¡hora de abrir! —hizo unas cuantas flexiones, se estiró de forma graciosa logrando sacar sonidos algo llamativos de su columna para que por último y despues de un largo suspiro, sonriendo se acercara a la puerta principal para abrir el establecimiento.

* * *

Se dice que aun cuando todo parece ir con normalidad, pueden suceder cosas inesperadas, algunas que causan molestia, otras que simplemente te dejan la boca abierta y aquellas que simplemente abren tu mente a nuevos pensamientos o incluso a ciertas habilidades o conocimientos que no sabías que tenías muy escondidas.

Ya eran las 10:30 a.m. cuando un hombre algo canoso, pero de traje formal se acercó al mostrador, observó con cuidado todos los productos luego se dirigió a la caja registradora y ordenó dos cafés, uno de ellos sin azúcar y el otro con crema, finalmente hizo el pago respectivo. Mientras ordenaba, no miró en ningún momento al joven encargado, más se entretuvo en sus pensamientos, viendo los muffins, galletas y otros postres que se exhibían en el mostrador. De pronto, algo lo despertó de sus cavilaciones.

—Aquí tiene —dijo amablemente el joven, mientras piensa _«que simpático señor, no sé porque me da nostalgia el observarlo»._

—¡Ah! Sí — respondió mientras cogía los envases de las manos del chico, después alzó la mirada— ¡Gracias!... —su rostro sonriente de pronto cambió a uno de completa sorpresa y temblores recorrieron sus delgados brazos en tanto una palidez preocupante cubrió su rostro… — ¡Xiaoláng siu*! —exclamó en chino, mientras soltaba los envases y se llevaba las manos al rostro.

—¿Señor está bien?... ¡kerberus! — gritó asustado el joven pensando en que aquel anciano en cualquier momento se podía caer. No esperó más tiempo y sin pensarlo corrió para ayudar al señor, que parecía no salir del shock.

* * *

 _*¡_ _Mā_ _!= ¡Mamá!_

 _*Siu =puede ser traducido como joven, o joven maestro_.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola a todos! no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que publiqué... lo sé quizá debí avisarles que retiraba mis historias de la web, después de todo tenía algunos seguidores. Me disculpo por eso. Hace unos días atrás, decidí corregirlas y volverlas a colgar._**

 ** _En cuanto a esta historia en particular, siempre me quedé con la duda de cómo sonarían las frases que empleaba el protagonista con su familia en su lengua materna, que según yo era el mandarín. En el tiempo que ya no he escrito, empecé a aprender chino... Pero principalmente el cantones. En China se habla Mandarín y cantones, estos aunque tienen la misma escritura en caracteres, la pronunciación de estos es diferente. En la provincia de Cantón, Hong Kong y la Isla de Macau se habla cantones. Por tal motivo me pareció bien emplearlo en los diálogos que aparecerán de algunos de los miembros de la familia Li._**


	2. C2- Familia

**SCC no me pertenece, es una obra exclusiva del grupo mangaka CLAMP. En cuanto a la trama de la siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y no autorizo que se haga copia total o parcial de ella. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Familia**

Habían sentado al señor y ambos jóvenes trataban de auxiliarlo. Después de aquel susto, simplemente optaron por lo más sensato, ponerlo en un espacio ventilado e intentar que se relaje.

Cuando ya estaba más calmado, aquel hombre mayor seguía observando al cajero de turno. El joven había dejado su puesto por ayudar al hombre, olvidando que el puesto que ocupaba en aquel lugar era de mucha responsabilidad. felizmente no había muchos clientes en ese momento y Kerberus le estaba prestando algo de ayuda.

—Señor, ¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó mostrando su preocupación.

—Bien, gracias —decía mientras no dejaba de observar al joven queriendo descifrar tantas cosas en su mente.

—Dígame, ¿no necesita que llame a un médico, o lo lleve al hospital?… ¿quizá llamar a su familiares?—las pocas o nulas palabras del anciano, y la mirada que le dedicaba lo comenzaban a poner cada vez más nervioso.

El hombre se quedó en silencio y de pronto como tratando de analizar sus reacciones, decidió hablar en el idioma que siempre reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo.

— _Xiaoláng siu… Nei geidak m geidak ngo ne?/ joven syaoran...¿usted me recuerda?_ — lentamente, dejando escuchar una angustiosa voz, aquel anciano le habló y él sin saber porque entendió lo que le estaban diciendo, sintió que la respuesta inmediata brotaba de sus pensamientos, contestando con fluidez, para asombro suyo y de su amigo que traía un vaso de agua.

— _¿Nei yihngsik ngo ne?/ ¿usted me conoce?_ —respondió preocupado y de inmediato el estupor por hablar de pronto en otro idioma le impidió reaccionar. Su expresión había cambiado a total sorpresa y él sintió como su cuerpo fue recorrido por escalofríos que lo iban poniendo helado mientras el pulso se le aceleró un poco.

Su amigo que iba llegando, lo miró con asombro, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar —¡hablaste en otro idioma! —exclamó con fuerza y poco le faltó para señalarlo—... Espera, eso que dijiste ¿era chino?

— _Xiaolang siu, ngo haih Wey_ …/ _Joven Syaoran, soy Wey_ —dice amablemente el hombre— _naahmgúnga ge Li yahnga/El mayordomo de la Familia Li_

— _Li yahnga?_ —repitió tratando de cavilar en sus recuerdos si este nombre tenía peso en sus recuerdos.

— _Neih yahnga, siu yeh* / su familia, joven maestro_ —Ante esta declaración tan respetuosa, el joven se puso de pie rápidamente, se notaba su pulso acelerado, la tensión que recorría su cuerpo y la agitación que ahora tenía no le permitía respirar calmado. Tras unos segundos, observó al hombre y a su amigo, aquella mañana cuando despertó no habría esperado enterarse de todo esto, había seguido su rutina tranquilamente, si bien era una vida que carecía de emociones, eso no significó que tenía que cambiar tan drasticamente de un momento a otro... hizo lo posible en calmarse antes de volver a hablar.

— _Neih yihnsik ngo fuhmóuh séuihdei ma?... keuidei wáahn wu...wuhtjeuhk ma?/ ¿tú sabes quiénes son mis padres? … ¿ellos es… están vivos?_ —esto último lo preguntó con algo de miedo y nerviosismo en su voz

— _Dong yinhn!, keuidei haih wuhtjeuk_ / _Por supuesto que están vivos._ — dijo el hombre mayor sonriendo mientras se ponía de pie, le hizo una reverencia y tomando su celular, se apartó un poco para hacer una llamada. Él estaba completamente desconcertado.

— ¡Syaoran! ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás bien?—preguntó su amigo de rubios cabellos tratando de analizar la reacción del otro, quien parecía estar completamente desencajado, se veía pálido y tenía la mirada algo perdida.

Después de guardar el celular, Wey observó la situación del joven y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba bien del todo. Se acercó a él y cómo no lo había hecho desde muchos años atrás le puso una mano en el hombro llamando su atención y con una amable sonrisa le hablo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— Tranquilo joven _Xiaoláng_ , _néih hán faai wuih néihge fuhmóuh/_ _pronto se reunirá con sus padres_ — los ojos de Syaoran se abrieron un poco ante lo que escuchó y Wey optó por guiarlo a tomar asiento nuevamente junto a él.

Kerberus simplemente observó la escena sin entender nada, Despues de todo a él poco le había interesado aprender chino. Fue ese el momento que sintió que algo grande podía suceder, así que mejor no se alejaría mucho de su ahora silencioso amigo.

* * *

 _ **Minutos después…**_

Una gran limusina negra llegó hasta el lugar, estacionándose enfrente del establecimiento. De ella bajó una pareja muy bien vestida, de porte algo imponente. El hombre de cabellos castaños, era alto de contextura delgada y su rostro serio parecía no demostrar ninguna emoción, mientras observó los alrededores detrás de sus gafas oscuras. Tras esa breve observación, ayudó a la mujer, quien también era alta y delgada, a bajar del vehículo. Ambos se observaron por un momento antes de dirigirse al lugar en donde suponían los estaban esperando. La gente que circulaba por el lugar no podía evitar observarlos. Traían trajes elegantes y caminaban despacio pero a la vez no parecían hacerlo con pereza. Los cabellos negros de la mujer brillaban lustrosamente y sus hermosos ojos azules resaltaban demasiado para cualquiera que se topara con ellos. Ambos de pronto se hallaron frente a la puerta del establecimiento y decidieron entrar, después de localizar donde se hallaba Wey.

— _Wey, yeuhng ngóhdei faai loih ge yúnyahhaih sahmmo ne?/ Wey, ¿Qué es eso tan urgente por lo que nos has hecho venir?_ — dice el hombre con voz tranquila.

Wey los observó a ambos y les dio una sonrisa antes de hacerse ha un costado. El silencio parecía haber inundado el lugar, la esbelta mujer se apartó de su pareja y dio unos pasos al frente, su mirada fija hacia una persona en especial se nubló y una lagrima descendió por su mejilla, su mano viajo hacia su rostro cubriéndole la boca parecía estar recibiendo una gran impresión en ese momento. El hombre no fue ajeno a este sentir también la sorpresa se reflejó en su rostro antes impávido, mientras se quitaba las gafas y dejó entrever la mirada profunda de sus ambarinos ojos, no se dio cuenta cuando su esposa avanzó hacia el joven que tenian enfrente y que de facciones era muy parecido a él.

— _Xiaolang!_ — exclamó tras detener sus pasos ante aquel muchacho que no podía dejar de observar a la bella mujer llorando. Ella le acarició el rostro y luego lo abrazó, mientras sus emociones seguían derramándose en lagrimas sobre el hombro de él.

Algo en el interior de Syaoran se sintió muy cálido, parecía que al fin había hallado algo que buscaba desde hace mucho tiempo, una parte de él se sentía de cierta manera completa. Aunque dudando en un principio, poco a poco sus brazos correspondieron al cálido abrazo de la mujer.

— _mama?/_ ¿ _madre?_ — preguntó dudoso, la mujer se aferraba con fuerza a él, pero lejos de sentirse incómodo, sólo tenía sentimientos cálidos por su abrazo. Lentamente alzó su rostro y pudo ver al hombre con más detalle, el color de cabello y su mirada era similar al suyo, lo miraba aún estupefacto.

— _baba?/ ¿padre?_ — preguntó haciendo un gesto que denotaba duda, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando después de pronunciar esta palabra, el hombre había reaccionado y derramando muchas lágrimas que parecían haber estado contenidas asintió sin dejar de verlo. él también se acercó y sin alejar a la mujer acarició el cabello del muchacho que era casi de su estatura.

— _Hien , keui haih ... keui haih Xiaolang! keui haih ngodei ge yihjí /Hien, es… ¡es Xiaolang!, es nuestro hijo_ — afirmó mientras acarició el rostro del joven y le sonreía.

— _Hoa Ieran, keui haih ngodei ge yihjí_ / _Sí Ieran, es nuestro hijo_ — Hien también comenzó a sonreír abiertamente y no podía dejar de observarlos.

Wey siguió observando la escena mientras se secaba las lágrimas, el joven rubio parado junto a él no dejaba su gesto de sorpresa. No tenía idea de lo que ocurría pero si su amigo estaba involucrado ¿por qué no averiguarlo? Después de todo era su mejor amigo ¿no?.Decidido a saber lo que estaba pasando se dirigió a Wey y en voz baja preguntó — ¿de qué me perdí?

— Por favor, los señores Li tienen mucho que conversar con el joven Xiaolang, ¿podría hablar con su jefe inmediato, para solicitar un permiso?

— Sí, no se preocupe, ¡yo lo cubro!— dice el joven con una gran sonrisa y luego agrega— ¿pero me va contar que pasa aquí?— alzando una ceja.

Wey lo mira y no puede evitar reírse la curiosidad del joven, asiente con la cabeza y Kerberus se apura a levantar un auricular para llamar a su jefe, el señor Iwamoto. Después se acerca a Wey y le menciona que el señor no tarda, dicho esto , y como lo carcome la curiosidad se queda parado junto a Wey , quien no deja de mirar a sus queridos señores y sigue sonriendo.

— Emm… disculpe, señor… ¿Wey?...—Kerberus se veía muy inquieto.

—¿Sí?, ¿qué lo que desea? joven…—Wey mira su solapa y tras una pequeña sorpresa de la cual se recompone rápidamente, sonriendo le dice - joven kerberus

—Etto… bueno, digamos que no es que sea chismoso o quiera indagar en la vida ajena ¿no?—ambos se miraron y Wey le indicó que prosiguiera—... pero, ¿me va contar que pasa con Syaoran?— Wey lo mira con algo de duda, entonces kerberus después de un suspiro pesado decide acotar— no me malentienda, él es uno de mis mejores amigos, estudiamos juntos y debido a que está solo… nos apoyamos en lo que podemos— Wey examina detenidamente el rostro del muchacho y luego de meditarlo un momento, sonríe y luego le hace señas de que se acerque un poco más y le empieza a hablar en un tono bajo y con calma para analizar las reacciones del joven rubio que deja ver su entusiasmo por saber que sucede.

— El señor Hien Li es el dueño del gran imperio de empresas Li de China, con filiales por todo el mundo—

— ¡Oh!¡Ya recuerdo se refiere a Li Corporation!¡vaya, que sorpresa!... de razón luce tan elegante y la señora muy sofisticada —decía mientras afirmaba con el rostro y hacía un gesto gracioso propio de él.

—¡Así es!—decía Wey muy animado— hace 9 años los esposos Li hicieron un viaje por Indonesia, pero lamentablemente este coincidió con el terremoto y posterior tsunami. Ellos no se encontraban solos, ellos habían llevado consigo a su pequeño hijo y un sobrino. Cuando toda la catástrofe sucedió, hicieron todo lo posible por estar a salvo, pero finalmente… se separaron de su hijo. se hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva, sin embargo nunca lo encontraron, incluso algunas autoridades dijeron que posiblemente había muerto.—relató Wey dejando a Kerberus muy acongojado.

— ¡Qué pena!— expresó Kerberus, él al escuchar mencionar aquel desastre natural podía recordar a alguien que quizá había vivido la misma situación. Wey observaba sus reacciones

—Sin embargo, imagine mi sorpresa cuando hoy en la mañana no pude creer lo que tenía ante mis ojos —dijo esbozando una sonrisa— pues el joven Xiaolang estaba frente a mí ,¡Vivo!...mi asombro fue tal, que los nervios me traicionaron —ante lo que había dicho, Wey comenzó a reír nuevamente.

—¡Claro! Quien no se sorprendería si…— Kerberus había comenzado a hablar cuando repentinamente su cerebro terminó de atar cabos y se dio cuenta de lo que pasa, alza una ceja y después de mirar a Wey, quien le asintió, miró a su amigo sentado junto a tan sofisticada pareja y su expresión fue cambiando mientras asimilaba la información y exclamó a todo pulmón— ¡¿Syaoran es un Li?!

Ahora si todo el mundo se quedó callado, incluso su jefe que iba acercándose se sobresaltó con el grito y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Kerberus se puso completamente rojo y escondió su rostro bajo la gorra que traía puesta, mientras pedía disculpas muy avergonzado por la reacción.

* * *

 _*siu yeh_ = es una expresión que solo dirían los sirvientes a sus señores, si bien se traduce como joven maestro me parece que puede ser equivalente a joven señor.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola a todos!... gracias a quienes han empezado a leer y seguir esta historia. La parte del cantones no he podido escribirla como me gustaría porque no se como poner las tíldes correctas (las tíldes suelen indicar la entonación de las palabras en la fonética y dan sentido). Bueno, acabo de corregir este cap y lo subí. No tengo fecha fija para subir los demás cap. y tampoco una cantidad de palabras aprox. para cada cap. porque la verdad es que cómo estoy reeditando esta historia, hay cosas que estoy cambiando incluso, no me parece bien prometer un día de la semana porque voy a dedicar mis ratos libres a ello. Eso sí, no la voy a dejar inconclusa, porque esta historia está terminada, simplemente la estoy, por decirlo así, arreglando, corrigiendo los errores que tuve la primera vez que la publiqué y viendo que cosas eran demasiado erróneas para que sea una buena historia... Bueno, esta fue mi primera historia después de todo XD.**_

 _ **Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, y estoy dispuesta a recibir sus críticas, así que si tienen algo que decir pueden dejar sus reviews. bye!**_

 _ **ATTE. Yuu**_


End file.
